


‘Tis The Season

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Parent Maleficent (Once Upon a Time), inspired by Elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Regina is working at "The North Pole" during the holidays, where she dresses up as an elf as she works around a toy store. One day, she meets Mal and her daughter Lily while setting up a Christmas tree. Immediately, Regina falls smitten and she can't help but feel the Christmas season is a little bit brighter. Dragonqueen AU loosely based on a scene from "Elf."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is starting late, but this is my Christmas fic for Dragonqueen! It's loosely based on the movie Elf, but not much. Just... read it and find out how, I don't want to explain it. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy!

Regina dodged past a Santa with a bucket and bell as she dragged her jacket behind her. She tried to balance her coffee and her purse as she pulled on her sleeve, all while running through the street like she was on fire. She would have to change into her outfit once she got to work, if she still had a job by the time she arrived. Her boss hated when someone was late.

Luckily, the store wasn't far from her apartment and if she was quick, she'd only be five minutes late.

Regina took a risk and brought the scalding coffee to her mouth, while still struggling with her sleeve. She finally got her sleeve on and worked on the other one, when she heard a car horn honking from right in front of her. She ran into flowing traffic in her haste to put on her second sleeve and quickly ran to the other side of the street, thankfully out of the way of most cars.

She saw the building up ahead and rejoiced, before she dropped her cup of coffee. She nearly cried, but saved her tears, picked up the empty cup, and kept running.

She threw out her empty cup in the trash can near the door and rushed to the elevator. She hurriedly pressed the only other button on the panel and waited, bouncing on her toes. Once the elevator opened, she ran around the shelves of toys and stopped in front of her boss.

"You're late," he remarked.

"I'm aware. But I'm here now." He looks her up and down tiredly, then turns around to do whatever he does while they all work. She rolls her eyes and goes to the change rooms, where she pulls out her costume, the ugliest thing she's ever worn.

She reluctantly pulls on her stockings, a red skirt, her green long-sleeved shirt, the red short-sleeved shirt over her long-sleeve, and to top it off, her elf hat with a single jingle bell on the tip. She grimaced at her reflection and put her purse in her locker.

She walked out of the change room and took her station setting up the Christmas tree.

Unfortunately, the only job Regina could get was at a store that decided to go full-out on Christmas. Even naming the basement area with kids' things "The North Pole" for December. She cursed her luck and wished she took the job her mom offered as her personal assistant. Anything was better than working as an elf for the month of December. Even dealing with her mother.

Customers trickle in and out of "The North Pole," some of them comment on her tree-decorating skills, while others walk past her ladder, making her swear she feels the ladder move a bit each time.

At last, she could light the Christmas tree and finish with decorating it. Her toes were getting sore and she still had to reach up to get the star on top. Another woman and her daughter stood below her ladder and watched as she struggled with the star.

"Need help?" A throaty voice asked. Regina looked down and saw a beautiful woman staring at her, watching in amusement. Holding the woman's hand was a small girl, looking at her with big brown eyes.

"I got it, thanks," Regina said, reaching up just to fall short once again.

The woman laughed, and the sound made Regina swallow something. She slowly stepped down from the ladder.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She drawled sweetly. She climbed up the ladder and placed the star on top. She climbed back down and held out her hand.

"I'm Mal. This is my daughter, Lily." The woman, Mal, caught her eye immediately, once she could get a proper look at her. Regina smiled at Mal and shook her hand.

"Regina."

"Mommy, you're talking to an elf!" Lily chimed in, grinning. Regina smiled at her.

"I am. I'm in charge of decorating The North Pole." Lily's eyes shone and Mal smiled at them both.

"Where's Santa?"

"He's going to visit us tomorrow, to see if we're doing our work, and if you're being nice." Lily looked like she would explode. Mal lifted her up in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"She loves Christmas. A lot," Mal commented.

"How old is she?" Regina asks.

"She just turned three," Mal said proudly. Lily held up two fingers and Regina laughed. Regina lifted one more of her fingers to make three.

"There. That's better." Lily giggled.

"We should get going now, we still have a bit of shopping to do," Mal said. Lily nodded along with her mother.

"Bye Regina!" Lily said. Regina smiled and waved at Lily, then said goodbye to Mal. As they were walking away, she heard Lily and Mal.

"Mommy, can we see Regina tomorrow?" Lily asked. Mal laughed.

"We'll see Santa _and_ Regina tomorrow," Mal replied. As they walked into the elevator, Lily exclaimed and Regina chuckled to herself.

"Work," her boss muttered as he passed. Regina sighed and added prices to teddy bears in a candy cane-decorated bin.

The rest of her day was filled with more dull work, stocking shelves and decorating the store further, as if it could look any more Christmas-y. Her mind, however, was filled with Mal and Lily. It was strange. With every moment those two spent in their head, time passed faster and faster, until she no longer had to check the clock every few minutes to see when she got off work.

Regina bundled herself up properly and slung her purse over her shoulder. She had changed back out of her elf outfit and into her regular street clothes.

She happily left work, taking a taxi back to her apartment. Her feet hurt and she hated walking to and from work, so she cheated this once.

She got to her apartment and found Kathryn stringing up Christmas lights around the apartment. She turned around and greeted Regina.

"I finally decorated!" She said excitedly.

"I can see that. If I see any more candy canes, silver bells, or Santa hats, I'm going to throw up."

"Come on, Reggie! It's Christmas!"

Regina glares at Kathryn. "You should feel lucky you aren't buried three feet in the snow," Regina muttered.

Kathryn sighs. "Seriously Regina, you love Christmas! What's changed?"

Regina shrugs. "I've graduated high school, I moved out, I'm in law school now and Christmas is a burden. I'm lonely on Christmas now and it's lost it's meaning." Kathryn smiles at her.

"You won't be alone. You'll have me."

"It's not the same without Daddy and–"

"–don't you dare bring up your ex." Regina looks guiltily at Kathryn. "I can understand you feeling lonely without your dad, I can't imagine how it feels to lose him, but you are _not_ bringing up Emma. You guys broke up. It's over. You're better off without her." Regina nods and sits down on the couch tiredly.

"Maybe it's just being forced to surround myself in Christmas and dressing up as an elf that's making the holidays feel more bland." Kathryn nods.

"If you ask me, I just think you're lonely. You need to get out there and find someone."

Regina sighs. "I don't want to. I'm just fine doing what I'm doing already. I'll work on graduating law school first before I worry about something like that."

"Regina, you can't just be busy all your life. You have to _do_ something."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Go skiing, go to the many Christmas parties you're invited to, just–do something fun!" Regina rolled her eyes at Kathryn.

"That's not fun. You know I can't ski and Christmas parties are even worse."

"Fine, what _is_ fun to you?" Regina thought for a second.

"Going shopping for myself, taking a vacation, sitting alone at home with apple cider and a book..."

Kathryn sighed. "You're the most boring person I've ever met," Kathryn commented.

Regina laughed. "You love me though."

"I do. Will you please help me decorate? I only have a little bit left." Regina smiled.

"This is so much better than decorating at The North Pole."

"I can't imagine why," Kathryn said, pretending to think. Regina laughed and threw a throw pillow at her. It hits Kathryn on the shoulder and Regina laughed. Kathryn gathered all the pillows from the couch and threw them one by one at Regina. They all hit her and Regina slipped and fell on one.

Kathryn laughed and held out her hand for Regina. Regina took it and she's lifted from the floor.

Together, they decorated the rest of the apartment and Regina didn't mention Lily and Mal, as much as she wanted to.

* * *

As Mal and Lily promised, they came to the store once more for Santa. Regina was hoping Mal wouldn't change her mind, because she couldn't stop thinking about them and she needed to see them again.

Regina stood at the back of the store, wrapping presents for delivery. Suddenly, she heard a familiar giggle in the crowd of children, and just as she saw Lily hop onto Santa's lap and talk to him, she heard another familiar sound, the darker, more seductive chuckle of Mal. Regina looks up and smiles as she sees Mal walking towards her.

"You came," Regina said in greeting.

"Of course I did. I'd never pass up the opportunity to see a pretty elf and let Lily visit with Santa." Regina smiles and feels slightly warmer.

_Pretty? She thinks I'm pretty?_

Regina laughs and she can't help but look Mal up and down, admiring both her slim, curved form and her formal skirt and blouse, complete with a tie.

Mal noticed Regina's wandering eyes and smirked. Regina looked away, realizing she'd been caught.

"No Christmas tree decorating today?" Mal asked. Regina shook her head.

"Wrapping presents to be delivered." Mal nodded.

"I wasn't aware the store did that."

"Me either, until I got put wrapping presents for people..." Mal laughed.

"I take it you don't like wrapping presents?"

"I hate it." Mal laughed again. The sound rings right through her ears and straight through her whole body.

"I love wrapping presents."

Regina grimaced. "There's just so many steps, and places to put tape, and ribbons and bows. It's all too complicated."

Mal smiles at her warmly. "I don't like to brag, but I have a black belt in gift wrapping. Would you like me to show you how I do it?" Regina chuckled and nodded her head. Mal took a gift from the pile Regina had to wrap and placed it on a neat rectangle of wrapping paper. Mal stepped behind Regina and directed her hands to the sides of the wrapping paper.

"You always tape it lengthwise first, then you tape the ends afterwards." Mal grabbed a piece of tape and handed it to Regina. She does what Mal told her to and placed the single piece of tape on the wrapping paper Mal held together.

Mal turned the box and showed Regina how to fold in the edges, then instructed Regina to try on the other side. Once she finished, Mal stepped away from her.

"And that's how it's done," Mal said proudly. Regina laughed nervously.

"You should be hired here, not me," Regina said. Mal grinned.

"Other than my height, I'd be a great Christmas elf."

Regina frowned. "Are you saying I'm short?"

Mal ignored her. "And I will admit, I have more Christmas spirit than you."

"Hey! I have _lots_ of Christmas spirit!"

"Before I came over and talked to you, you were moping. I almost thought you were Wednesday Addams in an elf costume."

"Why are you insulting me? Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Regina jokingly asked. She pulled the most hurt face she could muster, but Mal laughed.

"Is it working?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "If I say yes, will you stop?"

Mal nodded.

"Then yes."

"Just what I'd like to hear!" Regina could see a tiny ball of lighting running towards Mal's legs. Before she could warn Mal, Lily crashed into her mother, nearly toppling her over, if it hadn't been for Regina's arms holding her up.

"Mommy, Mommy, I saw Santa and he said I would get a doll for Christmas!" Mal picked Lily up and held her on her hip.

"Yeah? Which one?"

Lily pointed to a shelf full of superhero toys and Mal smiled.

"Those ones?" Lily nodded her head wildly. Mal kissed Lily's face and whispered in her ear. "I'm sure Santa will pick out the perfect one for you." Lily nodded again, while Mal looked at Regina and winked.

"I'll make sure Santa gets the right one for you," Regina said to her. Just realizing who her mommy was talking to, Lily reached out for Regina.

"Regina the elf! It's Regina the elf, Mommy! From yesterday!"

Mal laughs. "Do you want to say hi to her?" Lily turned and reached out for Regina once again. Mal carefully gave her to Regina.

"Hi Lily! Did you have fun talking with Santa?"

Lily nodded. "He told me a secret. Do you wanna know what it is?" Regina nodded as Lily leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"He said that his favourite reindeer is Comet."

"Why Comet?" Regina asked.

"Shhhhhh," Lily whispered, "it's a secret, 'member?"

"Oh, sorry." Regina leaned closer to Lily and whispered. "Why is Comet his favourite?"

"Because Comet is the oldest and he's been working for a long time."

Regina nodded. "Ah, I see." She turned to Mal and smirked. "I know something you don't." Mal pouted, but a smile shone through.

Regina handed Lily back to Mal. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to work now. Hopefully I'll see you guys later!" Mal dug around in her pocket and pulled out a business card. She handed it to Regina.

"Here's my number. I hope I see you around, Regina." Mal sashayed out of the room, leaving a trail of expensive perfume Regina tried to smell for as long as possible. She put the card in the pocket of her skirt and planned out when she would text her, so she didn't seem overeager, which she was.

Work was a hard task to achieve with Mal taking up the space in her mind, and by the time five o'clock rolled around, Regina was staring at the clock, anticipating her freedom.

She quickly changed out of her costume and left the building with a certain skip in her step that only Mal could induce.

Deciding she needed a caffeine boost and a treat, she stopped in at her favourite cafe and ordered her usual black coffee and a cinnamon bun.

Sitting down at a table and taking a deep breath, Regina pulled the card out of her pocket and typed the number into her phone. She cautiously sent her a text, a simple _'hi, it's Regina.'_ She laid her phone down and waited for her order.

Not even 30 seconds later, Mal texted back.

_'Hi. You're off work now?'_

Regina smiled at her screen.

_'Yeah, I am.'_

_'Damn. I really liked that elf outfit.'_

_'You do? I hate it.'_ Regina texted.

_'I love it. You look adorable in it.'_

Regina smiled and faintly registered her coffee and cinnamon bun being placed in front of her. _'I don't think so. It's a poor representation of my clothing style.'_

_'And what would be a good representation of your clothing style?'_

Regina smirks and scrolls through her camera roll to find a photo Kathryn and herself took _,_ where she wore a tight red dress and heels. She sent it to Mal and ate her cinnamon bun as she waited.

_'I may just prefer this outfit to the elf one. You look hot in both, though.'_

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from smiling so wide she pulls a muscle.

_'Not as hot as that pantsuit you wore today,'_ Regina texted back. She knew it was a bold move, but she liked bold.

_'Trust me, there is nothing hotter than seeing you in an elf costume.'_ Regina took a sip of coffee, barely able to stop her hand from shaking of pure excitement.

_'With that idea, you must have a massive crush on Santa Claus.'_

_'I prefer Mrs. Clause_. _Or in this case, a special elf.'_

Regina nearly spills her coffee _'who, me?'_

_'You haven't been able to tell I've been flirting with you for two days?'_

_'Not really...but I'm really dense with these things.'_

_'If that's the case, would you, Regina the elf, like to go on a date with me tomorrow?'_

_'Sure, but I should let you know my last name is "Mills," not "the elf"'_

_'Noted. I'll stop by the store tomorrow.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because one, I'm looking for Lily's Christmas present, and two, I have to pick you up for our date.'_

_'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.'_

_'Goodbye, Regina the elf.'_

_'Goodbye, Mal.'_ Regina put her phone down with finality and ate her now slightly-cold cinnamon bun.

She finished her coffee and treat, then took her empty dishes to the counter as she left. On the way, she texted Kathryn about her date with Mal. She received no response, but when she got home, she was greeted by Kathryn at the door.

"Tell me _everything_. Don't leave out a single detail."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Kathryn. How was your day? Good? Oh good, cause mine was great! The weather is nice today, are you excited for Christmas?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Come on, Regina! You gotta tell me! What does she look like, where does she work, what's her Instagram handle?"

"Kathryn. Chill out. This happened ten minutes ago. I'm still processing."

Kathryn sighs and slows down some. "Okay, how did you _meet?"_

"That's much better. We met yesterday when I was working at the store. I was having trouble getting the star on top of the tree so Mal helped me."

"Her name's Mal?"

"Her business card says 'Malena,' but she introduced herself as 'Mal,' so that's what I'm calling her. She introduced me to her daughter, and she–"

"–She has a _daughter?!"_

Regina nods, clearly annoyed. "Anyways, she showed up again today and talked with me, she showed me how to properly wrap a present, then she gave me her business card. After work, I texted her and we talked, then she asked me out."

"Aww that's so sweet!"

Regina smiled. "She's picking me up from work tomorrow, so I'm going to wear a dress there." Kathryn looked like she would combust in the middle of their living room. "And if you'd like, you can help me choose which dress I wear."

Kathryn immediately walked past Regina and to her room, where she dug around in the closer for an outfit. She took out one of Regina's classic pantsuits. Regina shook her head.

"That looks like something I'll be wearing to court, not to a date. I want to wear a dress."

Kathryn huffs. "Okay, Miss bossy pants, how about this?" She pulls out a dress she swears is Kathryn's. It looks nice, but it isn't her style.

Regina shakes her head. "Too many straps. And that one's yours."

"So picky," Kathryn mutters. She pulls out a sleek black halter dress that would reach Regina's mid-thigh. Regina nods.

"I'll wear that one."

"Great!" Kathryn exclaims, throwing the dress onto the bed. "I'll make us dinner."

Regina scoffs. "Please, you can't make a batch of flour, we both know I'm making dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina started to freak out. She had woken up extra early that morning to put a little more effort into her appearance, but she had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't decide how much makeup to put on, what Mal would appreciate, and had ultimately decided to wake Kathryn to ask her.

She burst through the bedroom door and sat down on Kathryn's bed.

"Should I wear lots of makeup, a little bit of makeup, or no makeup at all?"

"Fuck off, it's 6 in the morning," Kathryn grumbled

Regina sighed. "Please, just one word. Lots, little, or none."

"Little. Mascara and that's it. Now please leave." Regina got up and left Kathryn's room swiftly. She showered, then put on her dress and decided to wear a blazer as well. She did her makeup, then looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded at her reflection and made herself a cup of tea, so as not to spill her usual coffee and stain her dress.

She sat at the table with her tea and a bowl of oatmeal, eating slowly and sipping her tea, revelling in the burning sensation to wake her up.

Kathryn came out of her room fifteen minutes later.

"My, aren't you looking dapper."

"Thank you." Regina passed Kathryn a bowl and took a bite from her own. They both eat in silence. As Regina gets up to leave for work, Kathryn follows her.

"Do you know what Mal is planning for your date?"

Regina shrugged. "Nope. She seems like a simple 'dinner date' kind of woman, though."

"Regardless, have fun!"

"I will." She left and walked to work, hoping the cold would stop the sweating under her blazer. When she got to the locker rooms in the building, she could feel the cold didn't help. She slipped out of her clothes and into her costume.

When she got out of the change room, she was immediately instructed to the cash register. She had complained to her boss numerous times how she hated manning the till, but he ignored each and every one of her protests.

It seemed like everyone was out sick, but that was because they always had many employees flowing in and out of the store. Unfortunately, she wasn't one of them, having signed onto the longer shifts so others with families could go home early. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she needed the cash.

Business was booming for the entire day, of course, but just before she got off her shift, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and Mal was dangerously close to her, grinning.

"Excuse me, I need help finding something."

Regina laughed. "Right this way, ma'am."

"How charming of you. But you don't even know what I want!"

Regina smirked and whispered "I definitely know what you want," then led Mal to the aisle Lily had pointed out the day before.

"What are we thinking, Batman, Superman, Iron Man?"

"Lily's obsessed with the Captain America movies." Regina nods and finds a shelf of Captain America toys.

"I'm going to have to disagree with her, I'm on team Iron Man."

Mal laughs. "I prefer Wonder Woman."

Regina swoons. "She's a badass."

"That's why I like her."

Regina led her back to the cash register and Mal paid. She quickly wrapped the present and handed it to Mal.

"You got better. I'm impressed," Mal appreciated.

"Took me only a day," Regina and Mal both laughed.

Regina looked up at the clock.

"I have 3 minutes before we can go," Regina sighed

"I don't mind waiting," Mal said. Regina was expecting Mal to walk around the shelves, but she stayed put, watching her ring up the last customers' items. When they left, Mal grabbed Regina's hand and held it as Regina came around the till and stood beside her.

"I just need to change first," Regina said. Mal nodded and waited as Regina went into the change room and changed into her dress and blazer.

She came back out and smirked when Mal bit her lip and looked her up and down.

"You look ravishing," she commented, looking back up into Regina's eyes. She smiled shyly and held out her hand. Mal took it and led her out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"You'll see, darling." Was the only answer she got until they arrived in front of a beautiful looking restaurant.

"I-I...can't really pay to eat here."

Mal only smiled. "No need to worry about money. I just want you to have a nice time."

Regina nodded and got out of Mal's car, wringing her hands together.

"If you don't want to eat here, we can find somewhere else to go," Mal said. Regina shook her head.

"I want to eat here, it's just...wow." Mal laughed and took Regina's hand. They went inside and sat in a table near the back. Mal pulled out Regina's chair and sat down across from her. The waiter quickly took their order of wine and left.

The restaurant was nice, but Regina couldn't shake the feeling she was too poor to eat here. Mal was smiling kindly at her from across the table, and that's when she decided she wanted to be there.

"How long have you worked at the toy store?" Mal asked.

"Two months or so. I'm just working until I can get my degree."

"What's your degree going to be in?"

"Law."

Mal looked impressed. "Excellent carrier choice."

Regina smiled. "What's your profession?"

"I'm a pediatrician."

"How did you get into the medical field?"

"My parents. I was interested in becoming a lawyer, but they made me take a degree in medical science instead."

Regina nodded. "I definitely know how that feels..."

Mal smiles knowingly. "Controlling parents are the worst," she sighed.

"Amen to that," Regina sighed, taking a sip of her wine. "My mother isn't the most pleasant of people. She scared my last girlfriend across the country." Expecting pity from her, Regina nearly jumped when she heard Mal laugh loudly.

"My mother's record was getting my friend to move four states over, but she's never accomplished the whole country before," Mal laughed. Regina laughed too.

"What was her record for the most friends you weren't allowed to see?" Regina asked. It sounded insensitive of her, but she was having a fun time making a joke about her mother's controlling behaviour.

"Uhh...three. What about yours?"

"Three as well." They both laugh. "Despite laughing about it now, I still hate her."

"Me too."

Regina looked down at her menu and flipped through, gawking at the prices.

"Don't look at the prices, darling. Order whatever you want," Mal said, already knowing what she would look at. Regina ignored the fluttering in her stomach when Mal called her 'darling' and flipped through the pages.

"What are you going to order?" Regina asked.

"I think I might order the beef slider and the garden salad. What are you ordering?"

"Just a caesar salad."

Mal nods. The table went silent as the waiter brought them their bottle of wine and filled their glasses. They ordered their food and looked across the table at each other.

"So, before anything progresses further, I feel like you should know that I was married before this," Mal said. Regina nods for her to continue. "My parents set me up with him." Regina nearly spit out her mouthful of wine.

"They arranged a _marriage_ for you?" Regina asked. Mal nodded.

"It was horrible. He was a disgusting pig of a man and I divorced him as soon as I became a resident at the hospital."

"I...cannot imagine how awful that would be."

Mal nodded. "I was so relieved when the divorce papers were finalized." She took a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad you're out of it now."

Mal smiled and reached her hand across the table. Regina held it and smiled.

"You're truly stunning," Mal breathed. Regina blushed and smiled.

"Not nearly as ravishing as you are," Regina replied. Mal grinned.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time," Regina said. They were standing outside Mal's apartment, Regina shaking from the cold.

"I did as well. Come in for a drink with me, warm yourself up."

"Oh, I'm not so sure-"

"It's just one drink," Mal said. "It won't hurt anyone."

Regina smiled. "One drink, but that's it."

Mal grinned and quickly took her hand, leading her inside and to her living room. She brought out a bottle of wine from her kitchen and Regina sat next to her.

"You have a beautiful home," Regina said as she drank her wine.

"Thank you." Regina moved closer to Mal until she could smell her sweet yet slightly spicy perfume. Mal noticed and smiled at her sweetly, while raking her eyes over Regina's body. Regina finished her wine and put her glass down. When she turned to face Mal, the woman practically pounced on her, kissing her passionately.

Regina kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck, moaning softly as Mal held her hips. Mal climbed on top of her and straddled her waist, deepening the kiss. Regina moaned a little louder this time and Mal could hear it.

Regina pulled back and sat up, making Mal climb off and sit beside her instead.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mal asked.

"No no no, it's not that. You were...amazing. But I don't do things like this on the first date."

"I understand," Mal said. "I can get you another wine, if you'd like"

Regina blushed, but ultimately shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think I'll just go home. But I would love to see you again..."

"As would I. How about I take you out on Saturday?"

"I would like that. I'll see you Saturday then." Regina stood up and left, thanking the cold and the snow for cooling down her hot body as she walked home.


End file.
